


The past returns

by NightSong02



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, One Piece
Genre: Bringing back the old ways, Characters from the multiverse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Reincarnation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSong02/pseuds/NightSong02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There has been a distinct lack of One Piece/Buffy the Vampire Slayer stories, so I am going to pioneer them. No one can tell me that they look at Xander and can't see Ace..they even have similar back stories in that they don't see themselves as worthy of love, hate their fathers' and are very protective of those they deem theirs'. They even look alike! So, I thought, what if. </p><p>         What if the Halloween spell suddenly goes beyond the boundaries of the hellmouth and warps the world, sending all prophecies into the void? And all the major characters from One Piece, Naruto and a few from Harry Potter had reincarnated and wore the costumes from that life? Sorry, but Bakainu and Blackbeard are back but as unexpected people. This is gonna be fun.<br/>Let the Chaos begin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

                    Chapter 1

 

          Alexander Lavelle Harris, better known to everyone as Xander, groaned in annoyance and defeat as he looked upon the army fatigues he had been going to wear for Halloween. The smell of bleach and alcohol, as well as the spotty look they now held, told him that they were totally ruined. His 'parents' had, once again, screwed him over. He could only be thankful that he'd decided to check on his outfit before heading to the new costume shop for the gun to complete the costume. Now he needed extra funds to get himself a full costume. A smirk crossed his face.  
'Well, my parents should provide the funds to reimburse me, after all they destroyed my costume' he thought.  
        It was a little nerve wrecking to slip silently down the hall and into their bedroom, as Tony would beat him unconscious if he was caught by the bastard. He opened the so-called 'hidden safe' and sneered as he saw the bundles of cash. The man he was forced to call father, had been selling Jessica's meager charms to sleazy assholes as well as dealing drugs on the side, in order to feed his alcohol addiction and her heroin problem shortly after he married her and got her hooked.   
    Once, Jessica had been a good mom; before his father had dissappeared while at sea; before Tony had moved in while she was grieving; before he got her hooked on the drug that made everything dissappear into a haze of numbness. Including her son. Now she was worn and strung out and barely remembered that she had had a life or that once, she'd been happy.  
       Xander shook the past from his head (there was nothing he could do about it) and counted out $200 before putting everything back the way it had been and slipping back to his room. A quick look at the clock and he was slipping downstairs and out the door. He was late meeting his girls.

                                       ###############################

     Buffy stared entranced at the dress. It was blue and slightly floaty. It came with a wand, a pointed hat and the palest blonde wig. According to the info card it was the costume from the Harry Potter books for Fleur the half Veela. A strong witch with an affinity for fire. Next to it was the costume for her husband, Bill Weasley, a curse breaker and partial werewolf. This was the costume! She grabbed them both and swiftly paid before giving a hasty, 'see you later' to Willow. Then she booked it to Angels' apartment. He'd dress up as her counterpart and they could enjoy themselves. Or she'd give him puppy eyes. Those always worked when he was being reluctant.

                                      ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

       Willow wasn't happy. Every single ghost costume was sold, and there wasn't anything that would cover her as encompassingly as one. Buffy had already taken off with a pair of costumes, and she figured she was going to get the souled vampire to dress up with her. She wished them well. And to make things worse, Xander hadn't shown up yet, and time was ticking away. What could she get that wouldn't make her stand out? Never would she forget that Halloween when she'd been utterly humiliated by the bullies for standing out.  
      As she flipped through the female character racks, Willow wondered why Buffy thought she was in love with Xander. He was her brother in all but blood and yeah she had had a crush on him, but with the revelation of his being gay, knew she would never be what he'd want. Thing is she was sure Buffy had been there when he'd come out...  
      A flash of colour caught her eye and she pulled out a red chinese style top, paired with black bicycle shorts, an apron, headband with a metal plate, sandals, a pink wig and black fingerless gloves. The info card had a picture of the character, one Sakura Haruno. Except for the short pink hair, they could have passed as twins. The card read:  
=====================================================================  
Sakura Haruno   Age:16   Hair: pink   Eyes: green   Intelligence: high   Strength: SS  
Team Seven : Sensei Hatake Kakashi, Tsunade Senju.   
Teammates: Naruto Uzamaki, Sai, Sasuke Uchia.  
Med Nin with perfect chakra control that allows her to have super strength. Rising from the civilian ranks, Sakura has proven herself as a kunoichi to look up to when she took out Sasori of the Red Sand a SS rank nuke nin and created the antidote to his original poison. Well respected as the fifth Hokage's second medical ninja apprentice, she keeps Naruto on track to achieve his goal to become Hokage.  
======================================================================

        Willow smiled to herself. Maybe for one night she could pretend to be this strong woman. And who knows, maybe some of Sakura's confidence would rub off on her. She pulled it into her arms and bounced over to the till and the slightly creepy guy manning it. There was a bin just before the line and she grabbed a few kunai and shuriken to go with her costume. As she waited for her turn, she wondered where her Xander shaped friend was. He was probably late because of Tony again. She would never refer to that beast as his parent. She still had hazy memories of the big gentle man whom had been there first and had looked after her and Jesse without complaint. Xanders' real father, whom had vanished at sea. She hoped that he hadn't fallen prey to any sea demons and would someday come home. Xander needed him.  
          
     As Willow walked out with her bag, she saw her oldest friend coming and she bounced as she babbled excitedly at him.  
"HeyXander,Buffyfoundhercostumeandleftearlier,andIgotanon-ghostcostume,butIstillwon'tbetoo outstanding,don'tforgetwe'reallmeetingatBuff'shousetonightat 6 beforeheadingouttoschool ok? Gottagonow, Ihavetodoalittleresearchonmycharacter. See ya!" and with a quick kiss to his cheek bounced off before Xander could ask what costume she'd gotten. And if she'd been drinking coffee again.  
   Xander gazed after his sister in bemusement as he translated her hyper speech. He was happy that there had been no ghost costume bought this year and made a note to prank O'Toole and his friends yet again for the trauma his Willow had suffered that year. Shaking his head at his friend's antics, Xander entered the store.  
        It wasn't a bad store, not as large as Party Town, but, then again, Ethans' wasn't a big chain store but an independent retailer. And the sale he had on, slashed prices down to 75% on accessories and up to 50% on full costumes. Hence why the scoobies were shopping here.  
  He noticed the slender man, about Giles' age at the counter. While Giles radiated 'bad boy gone good,' this one was still a bad boy, with an air of danger that fit him. The brown eyed boy gave an appreciative look over and grin before turning to browse the aisles for something. He startled when arms wrapped around his waist as a large and firm body pressed against his back. When the smell of sea, grass and fire surrounded him it caused him to relax back into the teen behind him.  
       It was Larry Blaisedale. The jock who'd tormented him all through school had been, basically, pulling his pigtails, in order to get Xanders' attention. He had finally come to terms with his sexuality and had come out of the closet earlier in the year, apologised to the ones he'd bullied and then settled in to pursue the male scoobie member. This had most of the school placing bets as to when, not if, Xander would give in and date the quarter back.  
      Truth be told Xander would gladly give in if he could be sure his sexual preference wouldn't make it back to Tony. The man truly was one of the worst people alive. A bigot, prejudiced and homophobic to extremes, Xander was certain he'd be killed if the man ever found out he preferred to drive stick. He had explained his problem to Larry and unofficially, they were together. In public Larry would flirt heavily with him. Usually with bad pickup lines.  
"What's a cutie like you doing in a place like this?"  
"OMG, did you really say that?" Xander laughed, his head falling back in pure amusement.

              Ethan Rayne was a chaos sorcerer of no little Power. He was also something of a romantic. He would always give nudges to soulmates and especially reincarnated soulmates. So when he heard the pretty brown eyed boy laugh, looked over and saw the glow and bonds between the two, (and reaching out to a third who watched them longingly) he decided to meddle. A quick flick of his fingers and each boy chose a pirate costume from an anime, that had been a triad. Smiling he sold the costumes and gave them replicas of the Devil Fruit that made their characters famous or infamous as the case maybe. He did wonder how they would translate on the Hellmouth, but thought it negligible at best.

   Oz wasn't one for dressing up more than he had to. But his lead singer wanted everyone in costume for the dance they were playing at the Bronze. He wandered into the new store and began to look for something that was, him. He ended up in front of the Naruto rack and began to look through the characters. He finally decided on the Kazekage, Sabaku no Garra. Short, redheaded, dangerous and a man of few words. Just like him. Well except for the dangerous part. He was as dangerous as a bunny. The man, Ethan smiled at him as he bought the costume and he felt a chill run down his back. Oz quickly hurried away. He wasn't sure what that feeling was about but he wasn't about to stick around to find out.

      Jenny Calender smirked to herself. She'd been shopping with Mrs. Summers for a good costume for the both of them as well as the little girl, Dawn and Rupert. She chose the costume of Nico Robin for herself, then got the pirate costume of Trafalgar Law for Rupert. Joyce (as she insisted she be called) dressed as Boa Hancock and Dawn decided to go as Hanabi Hyuuga.  
She wondered what face Rupert would make when he saw his costume...

       Ethan laughed to himself as the last customer left. So many reincarnated souls.  So many powerful beings to be reborn! And quite a few soulmates. This Halloween was going to be fun!


	2. Change in Management

Chapter 2

 

          The Beings who had preceded the Powers That Be were not impressed with the mismanagement and utter unconcern for those under Their care. And the way They had usurped Their Champions and played with their lives as if pieces on a chessboard really torqued these Beings off. So when Janus noticed what one of His favored Chaos sorcerers was doing, and the reincarnations of so many powerful men and women in the world, He quietly slipped around and asked for the other Old Powers to help Him throw the hugest monkey wrench into the PTBs plans. They had been put into place to guide life, as they let things play out for good or evil. Instead they played a game of attrition to keep the so-called 'Balance'. And their power.  
         As the spell began to be Powered up, the Gods of Ages past and from around the multiverse, added their Power to Janus' even as a Healer helped to bolster one Ethan Rayne from burning out and up. All around the world, seers woke up or stiffened as what was happening passed through them. As one they intoned  
" All that was set has been upset. The future is fluid once more. Things that were to come have been changed. The past is once more the present and the future is no longer known." Too late the squabbling PTBs noticed and the reins were yanked out of their grip and back into their elders.   
Wolfram and Hart swiftly packed up and left, leaving behind an ordinary law firm. Many interdimensional businesses had to swiftly reorganize and in the heart of the Watchers headquarters' Quentin Travers screamed enraged as the book of Slayers burnt to ashes along with the spells used to find and 'convince' the families to part with their daughters.  
The One laughed in delight as what had been was now once more.

     ##################################################################################################

         Ace felt woozy as he shuddered into awareness. Hadn't he just died? He was fairly certain that Akainu had punched a bloody great hole with his magma fist through his chest. That sort of killed a person didn't it? And now here he was, where was he anyways? He looked around. It seemed to be a nice neighborhood if one discounted the absolutely weird things running around chasing kids and, was that thing trying to bite that screaming woman? There was a fruit in his hand, the Mera Mera no mi? Hadn't he already eaten it? And his clothes...he hadn't worn shirts since he took Pops mark...he looked at the fruit again. He missed the heat, the warmth and the fire..he'd been cold for so long....   
   The fruit was lifted and he nearly swallowed the entire thing whole. The taste was just as horrible as he remembered, then, heat. The feeling of a hot summers' day, a campfire in the night, the fire in the forge making swords and ploughs alike. All of it kindling under his skin until he was no longer a human, but the incarnation of FIRE once more!  
   With his return to his old self, he became aware of another him, a younger him who was very confused and wary. Turning his attention inwards he saw..

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>#################>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Flash Back


	3. What the F**k?

Ok, so the muse for this story saw someone she just had to talk with...and vanished on me. I am soooo sorry and if any one wishes to take up this story, just let me know. All I ask is that you use the two chapters as your springboard. *bows deeply* I am sorry. I suck. And I deserve to be nibbled to death by seagulls.


End file.
